Shifting Stars
by WonderingStarNightmare117
Summary: What is the point in war? Corrine, the surgeon who was once a ambulance pilot always wondered that. Why must we hurt one another so? And bring death upon each other? So many questions mingle on her mind, and many also wonder the same, the answer will come. CorrineXOC


**Hey everyone! I'm sorry to those that had read my other fan fiction "Halo: The Forgotten Spartan II" and that it is now gone (because I deleted it) v.v sorry for doing that because I wish to improve the grammar for the first chapter! And the character I created (who is rightfully mine!) Saria is not supposed to show her emotions as much as she did in that chapter -.- ANYHOW! This is officially the best fan fiction/sequel I have ever written so far (that actually made sense) =P wrote the forgotten Spartan in grade eight for a English project and well im a huge halo fan! Now that I look back at it I laugh because of how messed up it is! I can barely understand! Anyway look at me babble! I wrote this sequel also for an English project, this is a sequel to the short-story "lenses" it was quite an interesting book and I loved it! I wanted to share it to people so I decided you fan fiction lovers and awesome writers deserve it! =) oh and I suggest you read the short story~Lenses before reading this if you want to know more on their past.**

**Corrine: Disclaimer, I do not belong to her, nor does Grusha, and lenses rightfully belongs to Leah Silverman!….(also grusha's ship does not belong to her, and the mechanical eyes…)**

**WonderingStarNightmare117: *cries* DX but all the other characters belong to me! (and almost everything else =P) anyway I hope you all enjoy! =) (but "Lenses" belongs to me in my dreams! HA!)**

**Corrine: no it does not…can you just get on with the story?**

**WonderingStarNightmare117: fine! =( well, let us begin the tale! (and I really suggest you read the short story "Lenses" by Leah Silverman before reading this story or if you only wish to get more details on their past! (oh look at me repeat!) =) enjoy! **

* * *

Shifting Stars-Believe-Sequel to "Lenses" by: Wendy Nguyen

Doctors Calendar: November 15 5011/Location: Planet Hephaestus/Identification: Name; Corrine Sapphire, Age; 28/Jobs: Pilot & Surgeon

Darkness surrounded me, and I felt lost in this dark, cold void. Is this a nightmare? I thought to myself as I wandered this unknown, vast and dark barren land where my mechanical, precise eyes failed me. Blindly reaching out to nothing, I had suddenly spotted a small glowing light in the distance, so I slowly started to tread towards it. In my utmost anticipation, I pushed myself against an invisible force that seemed to wish to keep me away from the glowing light, why? I do not know. The more I got closer, the more the intensity of the light increased…though as I drew nearer I could hear…gunfire and other horrid sounds of battle and also the smell of the charred, burning scent of corpses and other remains of metal. I nearly had wanted to turn back to run from the frightful sounds that I had once known, haunt me once again from the past as being a pilot, flying my ambulance drop-ship around on the battlefield to pick up the injured knowing full well that I could be blown to microscopic pieces if I didn't get back in time or didn't keep a focused and clear mind of my surroundings. Turning back in fear I got pulled in to the terrifying battlefield by bloody hands that I remembered from women and men who died reaching out to me and asking me to promise to tell their family that they had always loved them and to not grieve for their death before dying in front of her eyes and make her go to inform their poor unfortunate family of the heart-wrenching news. Screaming, I struggled to get away, but the strength of the bloody and sticky-wet hands pulled me in completely…then everything went black. A minute passed and the next thing I knew, I was strapped into my familiar pilot ambulance seat with my hands on the steering grid with my useless goggles on my face (that gave my eyes no protection from the burning light rays coming off of the hot star Vega) and my pilot suit black from dust and bloody from patients, my face was dirty and sweaty which had emitted a salty, bitter scent, making me cringe at my own filthiness. No…this isn't happening, I'm a surgeon! This can't be! I thought in fear but kept my face calm and emotionless, moving my hands slightly to the left which had made my ambulance maneuver a blast that was sent my way. There was the unbearable heat emitting from the hot-blazing star; Vega that our planet Hephaestus orbited, and upon the surface of the hot planet, smoke rose in the distance in many places like small bonfires. "Nice move", said my wing-runner sarcastically, who was constantly swerving her grid chair to look at all of the camera-pads to keep an eye out for injured squads or soldiers on the battlefield. "Thanks Adilya", I replied quickly rolling my eyes at her and chuckling slightly as I then focused on keeping my eyes out on the charred, glassy view of my smoking home-world where my right eyepiece in front of my goggles constantly locked onto enemy soldiers who were threatening to aim and shoot at my ship which had given me an accurate hypothesis on where they would shoot so I could dodge out of the way in time. "I saw that Corrine, don't think that you got away with rolling those pretty turquoise eyes at me!" Adilya replied chuckling as well, playfully stopping to glare at her with her dark blue eyes (P.S. this is kind of a memory/nightmare, so this is before Corrine and my OC (Adilya) got new mechanical eyes), her long curly black hair was tied back into a tight pony tail as i had tied my own straight and now-slightly-bleached-pale blond hair in the same fashion. Her face; covered by freckles, a small smile playing upon her small lips, and skin white like the moon that she had once seen as a child on earth before the human race moved to Hephaestus. Laughing lightly I rolled my eyes again and replied to her in the ambulance sergeants' voice sarcastically, "pay attention to your task missy! Or I'll have your head!" that's when we both laughed to then get interrupted by the small screechy alarm that had signaled to us that one of the camera-pads had spotted a patient. As soon as the camera-pad felt Adilya move to touch it, the irritating alarm had ceased its screechy bickering and zoomed in on the patients, Adilya then informed Corrine out loud on how many injured there was and how severe it was; "there is a squad , it's the 'Knights' and one of them have a severe burning right below his abdomen, internal bleeding is also detected and we can get to them by landing behind that huge smoldering piece of metal, it'll give us cover and it's also close to them". She then sent Corrine a small video view of where to land and the connection code to the squads' astral connection head-sets: 117118, she quickly put the ambulance on auto-pilot and turned to her astral connection grid and punched in the code. Finally getting a connection to them she put on her head-set and said into it sternly, as she slightly had to shout over the gunfire and explosions to get them to hear her, "Knights, this is the ambulance _Fearless_, I suggest you head to that huge piece of metal that is sticking out of the ground which is 6:00 to your position, we will meet you there for pick up, that is all" and then she sent the video view to them also giving them a better picture on what the picking up area looked like, "Acknowledged Fearless, we will head there as fast as my squad can run" Corrine heard the calm, female voice of the squad-leader reply. "Then we shall see you soon General Knight", and so the connection was detached. Taking off her head-set and turning her captains' grid chair to the right to the pilot station, Corrine put Fearless out of autopilot and curved the tips of her fingers and felt the technological grid-slots wrap around her delicate fingers giving her a connection to the ship and to completely controlled it, she then circled the small squad and mentally told the ship to give them cover fire. "Adilya" Corrine said quickly, "yeah Corrine?" Adilya grunted as she manned the laser gun, "is your grid belt on?" Corrine chuckled sarcastically. "Uh, no why?" Adilya questioned nervously, "well that's too bad, I guess you'll have to find your own way to hold on, you should always put on your grid belt, now you'll have to learn your eighth! Lesson why you should always wear one" Corrine said maliciously as small sparks of amusement lit inside her turquoise eyes, "WHAT? Wait Corrine this isn't fair! Give me at least a second!" Adilya answered frantically struggling. "Seconds up, I hope you've found a way to hold on" Corrine said laughing lightly with more amusement, "Wait! - AHHHHHH!" Adilya said getting cut off screaming as Corrine, without a second to waste swerved _Fearless_ to the right and dived down gently towards the giant piece of metal laughing all the way as she heard her wing-runner scream. Corrine wanted to amuse herself even more and wanted to make sure this event stayed inside her best friends' mind so she kept on diving towards it making Adilya tremble in nervousness, "C…Corrine…What The Hell Are you DOING? PULL UP! PULL UP NOW! This is NOT funny Corrine! PULL UP YOUR GONNA GET US KILLED!" Adilya Screamed gripping her grid chair as though her life depended on it, she didn't notice that I ordered the ship to strap her in beforehand? Corrine thought making her burst out laughing even more and pulled up at the last second also commanding the ship to put the cool-down thrusters on and landed softly on the ground but didn't turn off the engines for they would take off as soon as the whole squad was on. Corrine opened the back hatch and turned to Adilya laughing as she looked at her friends face full of sweat, shock, and fear. "Corrine! What the HELL! I swear I'm going to die of shock one of these days if you don't stop doing that!" Adilya shouted but got drowned out by Corrine's never-ending laughter, "haha…Adilya I only do this to teach you a *chuckle* a lesson, it's for your own good!" Corrine said replying as she laughed in between words, "now go help our patient up I need to be ready for dust-off". Growling curses under her breath, Adilya then tried getting up to go to the waiting squad to then be pulled back down with her restraining grid belt, what the heck? I had it on the whole time? How? Adilya thought in shock as she took off her grid belt, I didn't have it on when Corrine nearly gave me a heart attack…unless….. "if you're wondering why your grid belt magically appeared clasping you to your chair, I ordered the ship to strap you in 'cause I wouldn't let your body dangle around while I was scaring the daylights out of you with my flying, it would just give me another patient to take back to base" Corrine said calmly and chuckled under her breath interrupting Adilya's thoughts. "Oh Gods Corrine, I'm so lucky that your 'nice' enough to do that for me" Adilya replied sarcastically rolling her eyes in the process as she unsealed the door to the patients' room where the lights where bright and a secure bed was in the middle of the room with some side benches with grid belts hidden under them and breathing masks dangled from the ceiling just above them in case they were going to get hit. A life detector and SLFF (Sustainability Life Filling Foam) was at the ready for filling injuries to keep everything intact and sustained until they arrived to base. As soon as Adilya saw the complete sight of the famous squad known as the 'Knights' whom was led by the most bad-ass, battle-hardened women known throughout the whole human race (even the enemies knew her) whom was feared of her calmness even on the brink of death and precise attack and ambushes which were always successful, her eyes where described as 'wise yet frightening like a feral beast, ready to lash out and kill if needed to, and dark like the merciless black holes in space where you can get lost in them as you would in a real one, she could strike fear into you with her silence and calmness as she strides towards you gracefully with her emotionless mask upon her beautiful features and her weapon in her arms, threatening to end your life'. Adilya took a brief look at the squad-leaders eyes which were like the descriptions; black and frightening, but emotionless and mechanical….for they had probably been replaced. "General Saris Knight, give me a small briefing on what had caused the injury of one of your team mate so I can treat the wounds properly" Adilya asked as she helped the soldiers lift their squad-mate into the patients' room inside the ship, placing him on the bed as he groaned a little from the still-smoking wound and from being moved around. All of the other soldiers that were a part of the squad got in quickly and efficiently, and strapped got strapped in immediately as they sat down on the side benches, General Saris Knight got in also and sat next to the injured man whom was known as Private Cedric Connor, Saris' second in command, "a plasma launcher that was seemingly difficult to finally disable shot a blast round, it has shattered most of his ribs and has left behind searing wounds" Saris stated calmly as she watched Adilya get to work on the wounds and also closing the hatch. "I see, this should be quite simple to take care of, ribs are easy to replace and burns can get healed, I assure you Private Connor will be up and running out in the war with you in a day." Adilya replied filling his gaping wound with SLFF which ceased the smoking rising from him and cooling down the injury. "Corrine, get us out of here, everyone's on!" she then shouted quickly to Corrine frantically as she heard explosions and gunfire hitting against the huge piece of metal that created sizzling, crackling, and hollow metallic sounds, "alright, we are off! Now hold on everyone it's going to get ruff" Corrine acknowledged and warned through the speakers. Adilya typed the computer on the medical robot to work on the patient then quickly ran to the door to the pilot chamber and opened the door, and for once, strapped herself into her grid chair. Corrine then began her descent off of the ground and ordered the ship to start covering their retreat, she also heard Adilya shooting the laser gun which was destroying anything in its path ringing loud explosions throughout the battlefield, Corrine pulled up and flew upside-down briefly then turned over doing a 'roll' dodging many anti-air rockets and followed the navigation point that guided her to where she would need to fly back to the base and thought to herself; I believe…that there will be a treaty between us and the enemy in the future…for I feel that this war is pointless and it is only lowering our population. A huge light then engulfed her and everything became black once again.

* * *

**What'd ya think? =D let me know! Reviews would be gladly welcomed! And sorry for my obsession with Halo *_* so….leave me tips in reviews or something =) I'd appreciate it! Thanks for reading! =) -WonderingStarNightmare117**


End file.
